


An Gleis 9 3/4, bitte nicht mehr einsteigen. Die Türen schließen automatisch.

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Comedy, Deutsch | German, Funny, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Kings Cross, Parody, School, Trains
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: „Information zu HE 541 nach Hogwarts, heute circa vierzig Minuten später. Grund dafür ist die verspätete Bereitstellung des Zuges.“ - Immer diese Bundeszaubereibahn aber auch!
Kudos: 5





	An Gleis 9 3/4, bitte nicht mehr einsteigen. Die Türen schließen automatisch.

_2\. September 1992, King's Cross, Gleis 9 ¾._  
 _Geplante Abfahrtszeit Hogwarts Express 541: 11:34 Uhr._  
  
 _Aktuelle Uhrzeit: 11:19 Uhr._  
  
„Das war ja mal wieder klar,“ murmelte Lucius Malfoy unzufrieden vor sich hin, nachdem er einen Blick auf seine überaus pompöse und teure Uhr geworfen hatte. Der Express hätte für eine pünktliche Abfahrt schon längst eingetroffen sein müssen. Denn immerhin dauerte der Einstieg von knapp achthundert Schülern etwas. Aber es war ja schon lange kein Verlass mehr auf die _Bundeszaubereibahn_.   
Es war bereits im letzten Jahr schon zu Verspätungen gekommen. Nach den Weihnachtsferien hatte der Express sage und schreibe achtzig Minuten Verspätung bei der Abfahrt gehabt, nachdem es ja zu urplötzlichem Wintereinbruch gekommen und dementsprechend niemand vorbereitet gewesen war. Es war eine Schande, was aus der alten Bundeszaubereibahn geworden war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seiner Unzufriedenheit noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen und sah mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu seiner Frau Narzissa, deren Gesicht ebenfalls schon heiterere Tage erlebt hatte.  
„Typisch Bundeszaubereibahn,“ pfiff sie laut, auch, um die Aufmerksamkeit Umstehender zu erhaschen. Je mehr Verbündete man im Kampfe geben die BZB hatte, desto besser. So manche Zauberin und Zauberer um sie herum nickten zustimmend.  
„Damit das klar ist, Draco“, begann Lucius bestimmend und sah auf seinen kleinen zwölfjährigen Sohn herab, „Du wirst niemals, aber auch niemals, zur BZB gehen.“ In seiner Stimme lagen Ekel und Abscheu. Draco nickte eifrig, obwohl er selbst noch gar nicht so recht verstand, um was es eigentlich genau ging. Aber zumindest wusste er, dass auf die BZB kein Verlass war. Immerhin. Pfff, immer diese BZB aber auch.  
  
  
 _Unterdessen im Hogwarts-Express-Werk Euston_  
  
Triebfahrzeugführer Mittens war stolzer Mitarbeiter der ZB (die meisten Zauberinnen und Zauberer ignorierten noch heute, dass die Bundeszaubereibahn vor gut dreißig Jahren zur ZB geworden war) und mochte seinen Beruf eigentlich. Doch nachdem man im letzten Jahr den klassischen Dampflok-Express abgeschafft und dafür ein neuartiges Fahrzeug angeschafft hatte, welches die Eigenschaften einer computergesteuerten Maschine besaß, war es zu etlichen Störungen gekommen. Die Dampflok hatte sich besser mit der angewandten Magie verstanden. Doch nun, da ein Computer der Magie gegenüberstand, kam es zu etlichen Problemen.  
So wie auch am heutigen Tag.  
Mittens schnaufte genervt und sah sich in seiner Kabine um. Er hatte doch alles gemacht! Die Bremsen waren in Ordnung, der Fahrplan geladen, der Funk lief. Doch als er sich beim zuständigen Fahrdienstleiter ordnungsgemäß gemeldet und zur Fahrt bereit erklärt hatte, war plötzlich alles schief gegangen. Das Signal vor ihm war in freudiger Erwartung auf Grün gesprungen und er hatte den Fahrhebel langsam nach vorne verlegt. Doch das Tachometer am Bildschirm hatte nicht den geringsten Anschein gemacht, dass der Zug hatte Leistung geben wollen.   
Fahrsperre.  
Was in Merlins Namen?!  
Mittens hob genervt den Hörer des Funkgeräts und wartete auf die ihm bekannte Stimme des Fahrdienstleiters.  
„Fahrdienst Euston Ost.“  
„Ja, hier nochmal 541. Du kannst das Signal zurücknehmen, ich brauch hier noch ne Weile. Ich krieg keine Leistung.“  
Als Antwort bekam Mittens nur ein Schnaufen. „Ja, dein Fahrweg steht halt trotzdem.“  
Zack. Aufgelegt.  
Mittens atmete tief ein und sah erneut auf das grüne Signal vor ihm, welches nun statt in freudiger Erwartung nur mit hämischem Leuchten auf ihn blickte.  
„Von mir aus steht der Fahrweg halt. Ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du dir damit den ganzen Bahnhof dicht machst,“ brummte Mittens und versuchte zu überlegen, woran es diesmal nun scheiterte.  
„Na komm schon, was hast du für ein Wehwehchen?“  
  
  
 _11:36 Uhr, Gleis 9 ¾_  
  
„Und weit und breit wieder kein Personal zu sehen!“, bemerkte Margret Zabini, Mutter von Blaise Zabini, süffisant und erfreute sich der zustimmenden Blicke der Malfoys.  
„Das wird dieses Mal eine Beschwerde geben,“ fügte Tabitha McLaggen hinzu, die sich immer gerne in Gespräche einmischte. Sie war die Mutter von Cormac McLaggen und noch immer in Verruf, da ihr Sohn trotz der tendenziellen Neigung zum Slytherin letztendlich dann doch nur ein Gryffindor geworden war.   
Aber Lucius gab ihr recht, denn dieses Mal würde es wirklich Beschwerden hageln. Denn sein Zorn auf die Bundeszaubereibahn war enorm.  
Dass sich die Welt in einem anbahnenden Krieg befand war nichts, aber auch wirklich rein gar nichts, gegen die Unverschämtheit der BZB. Bei der BZB hörte eben der Spaß auf.  
  
  
 _Zurück im Hogwarts-Express-Werk Euston_  
  
Mittens verzweifelte fast. Egal, was er auch versuchte, der Zug wollte sich kein Stück bewegen. Er hatte sogar schon in der Liste der Abhilfemaßnahmen nachgeschaut, doch war noch zu keinem Ergebnis gelangt. Diese Dreckskarre aber auch. Derweil hatte auch schon der Werksleiter bei ihm durchgeklingelt und ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er den freien Platz bräuchte.  
„Ja, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn sich der Kübel nicht bewegt. Hab auch schon alle Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, um den Computer auszutricksen, aber der will einfach nicht. Dann lass den Zug halt ausfallen und lass ihn gleich hier zur Nachschau stehen.“  
Mittens' Kopf war hochrot und er spürte, wie sein Blut voller Zorn sprudelte.  
Mit rohrer Gewalt legte er den Fahrhebel nach vorne, dann wieder nach hinten. „Das gibt es doch nicht!“ Nichts rührte sich.  
Gut, dann blieb ihm eigentlich nur noch der volle Reset, der allerdings mindestens dreißig Minuten in Anspruch nehmen würde. Denn immerhin musste er nach einem vollen Reset, welcher einer Art Neugeburt glich, dem Zug sozusagen wieder das Laufen beibringen.  
  
  
 _11:58 Uhr, Gleis 9 ¾_  
  


** „Information zu HE 541 nach Hogwarts, heute circa vierzig Minuten später. Grund dafür ist die verspätete Bereitstellung des Zuges.“ **

  
  
Lucius platzte fast vor Wut! Die verspätete Bereitstellung des Zuges war ja wohl weniger der Grund für das jämmerliche Versagen dieses Unternehmens, als die Konsequenz!  
Sein Gesicht brannte vor Rage und das Atmen viel ihm mittlerweile durch seinen erhöhten Puls schwer.  
„Das nächste Mal“, schnaufte er schwer, „nehmen wir wieder die Kutschen!“  
Narzissa nickte zustimmend. Trotz dessen, dass es erst September war, war es bereits recht kühl und sie fror. Sie fror, dank der Bundeszaubereibahn!  
  
 _Zurück im Hogwarts-Express-Werk Euston_  
  
Mittens sah auf die Uhr. Es war nun bereits 12.21 Uhr und der Reset hatte rein gar nichts gebracht. Er hatte in voller Hoffnung dem Zug wieder das ABC beigebracht, eine volle Bremsprobe durchgeführt, die Zugdaten ordentlich eingegeben, ja sogar nochmal extra die Zugsicherungssysteme geprüft. Aber nichts. Der Zug war im Arsch.  
Und das gottverdammte Signal stand noch immer auf grün. Hatte der Fahrdienstleiter wirklich so wenig Verkehr auf seinen Schienen heute, dass er den Fahrweg so lange für ihn freihalten konnte?  
Mittens seufzte tief und legte seine Hand liebevoll auf das Führerpult. „Na komm schon. Du kannst das doch. Du bist doch ein liebes Töfftöff,“ sagte er sanft und ließ seine Hand erneut zum Fahrhebel gleiten. Langsam, ganz langsam, schob er ihn mit leichtem Druck nach vorne.  
„Was?!“ schoss es aus Mittens heraus, als sich der Zug plötzlich in Gang setzte. Es war wie die reinste Magie! Er rollte!  
Er rollte und rollte und mit einem Schlag fiel ihm auf, dass das Signal vor ihm wieder auf Rot gefallen war. Mittens zog den Bremshebel durch zur Schnellbremsung und der Zug keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Was in Merlins Namen?? Er griff zum Funkgerät.  
„WAS STIMMT MIT DIR NICHT?“ schrie er den Fahrdienstleiter an und bekam als Antwort zunächst ein getrübtes Schweigen. „Ja, verdammt, ich hab hier grad ne Signalstörung reinbekommen.“  
  
  
 _Irgendwo in Schottland, 20:47 Uhr._  
  
Der blaue Ford Anglia schoss durch die Luft wie ein Adler. In dem Auto saßen zwei verstörte Zwölfjährige, die sich schon seit Stunden den Kopf darüber zerbrachen, was sie wohl bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts zu erwarten hatten.  
„Die werden uns rausschmeißen,“ wimmerte Ron, der zugleich auch Fahrer des fliegenden Mobils war. Harry, sein bester Freund, nickte betrübt und sagte: „Wahrscheinlich sind die anderen schon alle da. Oh Mann, mir brummt der Magen und die sind bestimmt gerade beim Nachtisch.“ Ron stimmte traurig in das Nicken ein, als er plötzlich von etwas abgelenkt wurde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute vor sich hinab auf die Gleise, denen sie seit London gefolgt waren.  
„Das wird doch wohl nicht etwa...“, begann er und auch Harry sah nun genauer hin. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
„Das wird ein anderer Zug sein,“ kommentierte Harry traurig, doch sah etwas genauer hin, als sie sich dem Zug näherten. Es war ein moderner, langer Zug ganz in Weiß mit einem gelben, durchgängigen Streifen an den Seiten. Das war keineswegs der Hogwarts-Express. Immerhin hatte dieser eine Dampflok vor sich. Doch als das Auto auf der Höhe des Zuges war, machten die beiden plötzlich große Augen, als sie ziemlich mittig des Zuges folgende Aufschrift lasen: „Bordrestraurant Hogwarts-Express“  
„Bei Merlins Barte, das IST der Hogwarts-Express,“ stieß Ron voller Verwunderung aus.  
Harry sah verwirrt auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Ja und anscheinend auch knapp drei Stunden zu spät.“


End file.
